narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Deadly Training
Kaminoshi stretched his body as he sat upon a throne in the middle of an ever expanding desert within his own domain. As he looked across the sand swept dunes and as he did saw two very familiar figures in the distance, his children. "Osamu, Kamiko, finally here I see. Seriously you two need to learn punctuality and before you even start with me I know what you two were up to. Osamu stop exploring planets with Nisashi, the inhabitants are not ready to see these things yet. Kamiko you need to stop constantly abducting and studying other lifeforms, they have rights you know." Kaminoshi Sighed as he looked to the two for explanations. Osamu suddenly appeared about twenty feet from his father in an instant. "Father, what the hell are you talking about? I'm here to train!" Osamu spoke in a calm manner, ready to spar with his old man. Kamiko smiled at Osamu's determination and appeared next him ready to fight. "Lets just get to it dad." She spoke as she assumed a fighting stance. Kaminoshi stared at the two and stepped off his throne. "I guess we'll just have to talk about how grounded you are after out spar." The man sighed as he cracked his neck. "You two can go first." In an instant, Osamu was had his sword right at Kaminoshi's throat as he had a handsign formed. "Father, you are death itself, so how do we beat you?" Osamu said, asking his old man. "Well I don't intend to see you beat me, however you are my children so I expect something." The reaper replied as the body before Osamu burst into black mist and he appeared far to their left. "If you can't keep up then I guess you just need to try harder." "OSAMU!" Kamiko yelled as she warped him back to her position away from the mist. "Don't go attacking out of nowhere. We need to work together." She shouted at him. As she raised her hand and created many stone coffins from the ground. She then let the coffins open to reveal many undead shinobi. These shinobi charged her father on her command as she fired the coffins at him as well. "When did she learn to..." Osamu pondered as he eyed his sister, witnessing her attack after she warped him back to his current location. Osamu decided to go offensive and use several astra to combat his father, knowing very well that they couldn't hold him off. "Well aren't you two just full of surprises." Kaminoshi laughed as his mist blasted towards the objects at blinding speeds managing to designate a few astra and all of the coffins and undead. A few astra still came for Kaminoshi as he laughed a little as tendrils of mist shot from his body and destroyed them. "Well wasn't that interesting." Kaminoshi spoke as he stood waiting for the two to attempt another feat. "Dammit I forgot his mist can literally destroy anything." Kamiko sighed. "Any bright idea's Osamu?" She asked hopefully. Osamu crossed his arms as six astra were formed, before they because the embodiment of the black mist his father used. Being that the atra had the traits of the black mist, they would be able to destroy anything with the added benifit of being unaffected by black mist as well. "Let's see how black mist fairs against black mist..." Osamu thought as they dashed at him. Kamiko smirked as Osamu sent the black mist back at their father. Astra flew Kamiko created many various weapons made of cosmic energy and fired them at their father from various angles. Hoping to distract him. "I like your thoughts guys you really know your stuff." Kaminoshi laughed as he continuously disappeared before the astra or blades touched him. Finally he stopped as attacks converged on him before disappearing leaving only a purple ball That exploded out wards stopping every attack. Then a large etherial reaper formed within the range and swung it's scythe, dragging everything within the range away to nothingness as it collapsed on itself. Kaminoshi smiled as he appeared once again. Kamiko mentally spoke to Osamu. I have an idea, lets use that Kamiko told him, referring to a technique the two had been working on.